Disrupt League supply network
Disrupt League supply network is the third and final mission of Act 3A, The Price of Discovery. If this mission is completed successfully, players will move to Act 3.5, A Return to Open Warfare, and the next mission will be Intercept League sappers; if this mission ends in failure, players will move to Ending 1. Briefing The full mobilization of League units against our forces is now underway. Intelligence data reveals the transfer of fighter hardware from a League installation to fleet craft. You must destroy these fighters during the transfer procedure if we are to have any chance of survival. Security is extremely tight in this sector - all enemy craft are on full alert. If you encroach too close, you will be targeted immediately. Intelligence suggests this may be an ideal opportunity to test bed the new particle gun. OBJECTIVES - Destroy ground defenses - Prevent fighter transfer Navy Forces *1x Spook (Mertens) League Forces *1x Hangar (Cannot be destroyed) *8x Turret *9x Hammer (Three Hammers launch from the Hangar after three Turrets are destroyed; two other groups of three Hammers launch from the Hangar after a Frigate leaves) *1x Arrow (Launches from the second Frigate after it jumps in) *7x Frigate (Each Frigate has 1000 Shield HP) (The First Frigate warps in after the first three Hammers launch from the Hangar and leaves after the first three Hammers are tractored in or destroyed; additional Frigates jump in one at a time after a group of Hammers is launched or another Frigate is destroyed and leave after a group of Hammers is either destroyed or tractored in) Dialogue Start Of Mission *Flight Computer: Scans indicate heavy league defenses within area - recommendation : keep to a distance and use long range offences. *Ops: This is Ops : you're on your own for this one pilot. *Flight Computer: Approaching league defense vicinity - further incursion will alert league forces. League Frigate Jumps Out *Flight Computer: League fleet craft attempting to leave sector. Arrow Launches *Flight Computer: League offenses approaching vicinity. Seven Hammers Destroyed *Ops: Well done pilot - league preparations have been disrupted. *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Mertens Moves Too Close To Hangar *Flight Computer: We have breached league defense vicinity. League forces have been alerted. Three Fighters Tractored Into Frigate Hangar Bays *Ops: League craft have exited the sector - mission failed. *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Unused Dialogue *Flight Computer?: All league fighters destroyed. Debriefing Success We are continuing the slow process of consolidating our presence within Gallonigher - successful operations against League cargo distribution are hampering their attempts to drive us out. However, it was envisaged that we would have discovered the League's central command bases by now. Commander Kron has ordered urgent internal investigations to discover why they still remain hidden. Failure It has proved impossible to organize our forces sufficiently to prevent the League distributing massive quantities of arms and raw materials across Gallonigher. Their system defense has now reached such an advanced stage that we are unable to respond with offensive measures. Navy units are already being apprehended as they attempt to escape. All Navy broadcast sites will now close down - you will receive no further information from Command. If captured and questioned, you will admit to nothing. Rewards *1 Tech Token (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions